El Diario de Lord Voldemort
by Electra Psiren Niovaroff
Summary: ¿No sería GENIAL que nuestro querido Voldie mantuviese un diario íntimo? ¿Y no sería aún más genial poder leerlo? ¡Entra y entérate de la vida y obra de nuestro villano sin nariz preferido!


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes o términos mencionados en este FF son de mi autoría, pues pertenecen a su real creadora, J. K. Rowling. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia (?).

¡Bueeeenas, lectoras y lectores! Es un gran honor para mí estrenar mi cuenta en esta web presentándoles un modesto proyecto que, espero, se convierta en un gran FanFic lleno de delirios y con un final digno. He escrito varios FFs a lo largo de mi vida, pero todos fueron abortados cada vez que perdía el interés en ellos xP. Sin embargo, algo me dice que este tiene futuro.

La idea me vino a la mente cuando me encontraba leyendo una de taaaaaaantas historias publicadas aquí, en la que Lord Voldemort describía una detallada Guía del Mal para aquellos novatos en términos de destrucción y caos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el Word estaba abierto y mis dedos tipeaban las primeras palabras que le darían forma a esta ocurrencia, titulada _**"El Diario de Lord Voldemort"**_. No es necesario explicar nada más.

Ahora sí, les presento la primera parte de este FF (: .

* * *

**15 de abril – 16:30 p.m.**

Ejem… de acuerdo, ahm… ¡Hola! Eh… no sé cómo empezar… Nunca he hecho esto, y hubiese seguido así de no ser por el condenado de Roger. Sí, mi psicólogo. Resulta que estaba en una sesión especial de dos horas y media al precio de dos horas y un cuarto como "festejo" por mi asistencia número cien a su consultorio, y apenas llevaba una hora y media hablando sobre mis mayores traumas existenciales cuando el imbécil tuvo una GRAN idea [_sarcasmo]_, y así fue como terminé pagando veinte Galleons a cambio de una maldita agenda temática del Señor de los Anillos con dos planchas de cincuenta stickers y algunos conjuros mágicos para que nadie ajeno a mi persona pueda leer lo que escribo en ella, con el fin de cumplir la "tareita" que Roger me encargó: mantener un Diario Íntimo por un mes entero. ¿¡Pero quién demonios se cree que es para obligar al Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos a llevar a cabo tal barbaridad!? Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como para perder mi tiempo escribiendo en un estúpido diario con el rostro de Gollum en la portada. Pero mi psicólogo dice que me ayudará a superar el estrés que conlleva el hecho de tramar planes demoníacos para la matanza de los muggles y **cierto mago**, la dominación del Mundo, etc., etc. En fin…

Tampoco debe ser muy difícil. Quiero decir, acabo de hacerlo bastante bien para mi primer día… Bueno, no podía esperarse menos de mí. Después de todo, soy Lord Voldemort.

**16 de abril – 18:46 p.m.**

Segundo día en la vida del Mago Tenebroso más maravilloso de todos. Oh, sí, esta agenda es muy suertuda.

No puede decirse que hoy haya sido mi mejor día, pero los he tenido peores. Aún así, fue detestable. Fui despertado tres horas más temprano de lo que estoy acostumbrado a causa de los inigualablemente agudos gritos de Colagusano, quien se veía amenazado por la repentina aparición de un gato callejero en las inmediaciones de nuestra morada. No fue fácil calmarlo, pero los cinco Cruciatus consecutivos que le lancé (uno por haberme hecho desperdiciar preciadas horas de sueño, otro por dejar que cualquier ser ingrese a mi escondite altamente protegido, otro por ser tan irremediablemente marica, y dos más por simple diversión) actuaron con la misma efectividad que una buena dosis de anestesia para osos, de esas que se aplican con dardos (las veces que los asquerosos muggles habrán intentado atacarme con eso ¡A MÍ!). Luego de que el corazón de Colagusano recuperase su ritmo cardíaco normal y el intenso dolor que se propagaba por todas sus extremidades fuese medianamente soportable (muajaja), le ordené que se pusiera manos a la obra, pues todos los preparativos requeridos estaban finalmente listos, y mi Plan Ultra-Mega-Malvado-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado debía ponerse en marcha lo más pronto posible. Todos mis intentos anteriores habían fracasado estrepitosamente, pero como dice el dicho: "la trigésima segunda vez es la vencida, y Lord Voldemort es el más mejor de todos, por eso lo conseguirá". Y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Esta vez, **Harry Potter debía morir**.

Todo había sido fría y meticulosamente calculado, no existía posibilidad de error. Uno de mis hombres envió una lechuza al mocoso cara-cortada haciéndose pasar por una de las fans desquiciadas del imbécil (como si no hubiese mejores personas a las que admirar… Sí, por supuesto que me refiero a mí), citándolo en un bar muggle muy frecuentado por el cuatro-ojos, especialmente pasada la medianoche. El joven pareció muy entusiasmado por la idea, pues recibí su respuesta eufóricamente afirmativa a la media hora, cosa que ya había imaginado que sucedería teniendo en cuenta su desesperada necesidad sexual. Seh, ser alguien tan aclamado en la comunidad mágica no es nada fácil: uno no tiene tiempo de saciar sus propias sedes de lujuria. Incluso yo tengo ciertos problemas a veces para…

…

No voy a hablar de eso.

Como decía, abandoné mi mansión junto con otros tres Mortífagos de confianza (lo cual significa que Colagusano no se encontraba entre ellos. Además, alguien tenía que ocuparse de limpiar el calabozo), de camino al punto de encuentro ya mencionado. Arribamos unos pocos minutos antes de la hora acordada con Harry Popote, pues teníamos que ocuparnos de ciertos detalles antes de que éste llegara. Ya sabes, asesinar a todos los muggles que se encontraran por allí, hacer desaparecer sus cadáveres y arreglar el lugar para que no se notaran los destrozos. Encantamos el establecimiento para que ningún otro muggle pudiese localizarlo, evitando así interrupciones indeseables. Finalmente, las agujas de mi Rolex Death Eater Edition marcaron las cuatro en punto, y las puertas del lugar se abrieron con cierta vacilación. El Jarro ingresó con total naturalidad, cuando una rápida mirada a su alrededor pareció indicarle que algo no andaba bien, pues el bar se encontraba completamente desierto. Alerta al peligro, el niñato sacó su varita, y fue ahí cuando hice mi entrada triunfal, apareciendo detrás de él sin que siquiera notase mi presencia hasta que le susurré al oído "Buenas, Potter" con mi voz preciosamente macabra. El chico dio un salto hacia delante, volteándose bruscamente para no perderme de vista, apuntándome con su varita. Di unos pocos pasos hacia él, posicionándome en el centro de la habitación, y estaba a punto de proferir el discurso que había preparado dos semanas atrás, cuando el muchacho exclamó de repente "¡¡AHORA!!". Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, una horda de magos (varios de ellos muy familiares, en especial la dientona sangre sucia y el pelirrojo fracasado) se materializó a mi alrededor, amenazándome con sus armas mágicas al igual que el descerebrado de ojos verdes. Enseguida, mis lacayos hicieron aparición, cercándome con sus cuerpos para evitar que los enemigos se atreviesen a atacarme. Mi hermosa mirada carmesí permaneció fija en mi blanco principal, emanando odio puro. Sin poder contenerme, le pregunté:

**Yo**: ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!?

**Potter**: ¡Já! ¡Estás acorralado, Voldemort! ¡Tu plan ha fallado nuevamente!

**Yo**: ¿¡Cómo es posible…!?

**Colin Creevey**: _(No sé por qué, entre todos los magos de este Mundo, el Jarro decidió traerlo a ese. Mejor para mí, en realidad.)_ ¡YO LE DIGO, YO LE DIGO! ¿ME DEJAS, HARRY? ¿SÍ? ¿¡SÍ!? ¡DI QUE SÍ, ANDA, DÉJAME DECIRLE, PORFA, PORFAAAAA!

**Harry**: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, COLIN! ¡YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE YO LE EXPLICARÉ POR QUÉ YA SABÍA QUE ESTO ERA UNA TRAMPA! _(Parece que alguien tiene ciertos complejos de superioridad...)_

**Yo**: Déjame adivinar: Dumbledore lo sospechó, ¿verdad? _(Estúpido viejo decrépito.)_

**Harry**: Dumbledore está muerto. _(Noté que la voz se le quebraba ligeramente al decir eso. Y también noté que mi memoria me estaba fallando. ¡Casi olvidaba el favorcito que me había hecho Snape! Y digo "favorcito" porque el hecho de matar a Dumbledore no sugería ningún problema para mí. Ni de lejos. Sólo que estaba ocupado ese día, tenía clase de yoga.)_

**Yo**: Ooooh, cieeeerto… Ya me estaba preguntando por qué había dejado de recibir esas cartas de peticiones para unirme al club de tejido.

**Harry**: ¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero saber sobre tus ideas malvadas y retorcidas para atraer a Dumbledore a su cruel destino final! ¡Pues hoy acabaré con tu reino de tenebrosidad!

**Yo**: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú y cuántos más?

**Harry**: _(El idiota comenzó a contar a sus aliados.)_ ¡YO Y OTROS DOCE!

**Yo**: Necesitarás más que eso para vencerme, Potter. Pero primero, ¿cómo fue que descubriste mis oscuros y secretos fines?

**Harry**: Tu carta estaba firmada por "Tu Admiradora Secreta que no es un Mortífago", junto con un sello de la Marca Tenebrosa. Y describías el bar como "aquella pocilga mugrienta e infernal donde los muggles se reúnen para comentar sus patéticas vidas". Afortunadamente, Hermione insistió en que le mostrase la nota cuando yo intentaba ocultarla debajo de mi almohada. De otra forma, nunca lo hubiese sabido.

Fue entonces cuando mi furia se desató, pues no podía creer que mis esclavos poseyesen tal nivel de INEPTITUD. Junto con mis Mortífagos acribillamos a los Aurors que el mocoso de cabello color carbón había llevado consigo y le arrancamos una pierna a Creevey, pero por supuesto, no pudimos hacerles nada a él ni a sus amiguitos principales porque tres adolescentes –dos de ellos con deficiencias mentales muy graves– eran rivales de alto nivel para nosotros, por lo que nos vimos forzados a desaparecer de allí y regresar al escondite sin haber tenido éxito. Otra vez.

Ya no tengo más tiempo para continuar, debo poner un anuncio en _El Profeta_ para buscar nuevos individuos ansiosos de unirse a mis filas. No muchos sobrevivieron luego de haber descargado mi ira sobre ellos. Gajes del oficio.

* * *

Gracias de antemano para aquellos que lean. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Dejen reviews, porfii :3!


End file.
